Repeat
by silver moon droplet
Summary: [For Gray Rain Skies] Would you miss me? Always, always, always, I just can't live without you...if it were only that easy. [Roxette]


**.Repeat.**

**A fic brought to you by Lost Nobody.**

**Dedicated to Gray-Rain-Skies for making Roxette simply addicting, this one is for you.**

**-:-:-:-**

"**Nobody would miss me," **

"**That's not true, I would." **

**Too little, too late. **

**-:-:-:-**

She didn't answer him or rather she couldn't answer him and then she had to watch him go crushed. Her two other friends were staring at her, both in shock or fear so looked at both of them for some kind of guidance. It took a minute for her body to respond when it did she did what she had to, she ran after him. Her body was numb, words didn't mean anything in her mouth and she just couldn't feel the rain pounding down on her skin. His words echoed in her head, how could he say that to her? _Did he mean it?_

She stopped breathless, tired and ached from running; her body shivered feeling the rain for the first time.

"Roxas!" she screamed, her voice no match for the sound of the wind.

She had to stop him, but she didn't know where to begin. Words were useless in her mouth, just like all the other times. But this time she couldn't lose him, not Roxas, anybody else but him.

She wandered, lost and confused, but she wouldn't stop not until she answered him. But he was lost somewhere in the storm, what was he thinking? Running out so recklessly into the worse storm Twilight had experienced. She wanted to laugh, the last day of freedom spoiled because they went to the beach.

Then she saw him he was standing by the bridge, just standing there soaking in the rain. She had to catch him, stop him before he did something they both would regret.

"Roxas!" she screamed as loud as she could, running onto the bridge.

He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, "Olette?"

She fell into his arms, although he was drenched, he still had a certain warmth to him. Olette couldn't be paid all the munny in the world to let go of him.

"Olette you're soaked,"

"So are you…."

"Were you looking for me?"

"No, I just felt like taking a nice stroll in the biggest storm that Twilight has brought us."

He laughed, it was such a nice sound, it was music to her ears. He looked down at her still smiling, "A little clingy aren't we?"

Despite her need, she pushed herself off of him, no longer smiling. "What were you thinking?"

He looked away from her, "Nobody would miss me…"

Olette stared at him, anger surged through her body and then she slapped him as hard as she could. "You are such an _idiot_! Do you have any idea how _terrified _I was? How could you say something like that after all we been through! How could you think that we wouldn't miss you?"

They both knew what he was going to say, she had heard him say it so many times it burned a hole into her heart.

"Would you miss me?"

She looked at him, oh how it ached her, the words stopped again, they couldn't flow. He took one step back away from her, one step closer to the edge.

She grabbed his arm, tears trickled down her face. "Roxas don't do this….please…"

He pushed her back ever so slightly; her words that once meant so much, couldn't even reach him. He could only hear the storm, its forceful wind blowing his hair everywhere, the wet rain pounding down on him and the sound of the thunder roaring. She meant everything to him and he couldn't live without her.

The push cause her to fall backwards, she fell and landed on her back. She shook it off quickly, standing back up. She watched him take another step back his hands grabbing the rail, he was going to jump.

"Roxas listen to me, please!" she screamed, her adrenaline was racing. She couldn't think, she couldn't move. She could only stare at him, remembering every aspect of him.

He stopped, frozen in the motion his hand wouldn't loosen on the grip of the rail all he had to do was hop over it, something they both knew. But he couldn't stop looking at her; she looked so desperate and upset. Had he caused it?

"I know how you feel about me, you made it crystal clear…." Something felted like it was stuck in her throat. She wanted to hold him and whisper it in his ear, she wanted a candle lit dinner anything but this. Roxas' suicide attempted…she was scared, God how she was, but she couldn't stop now. She couldn't lose Roxas not to anything, not even death.

"I would miss you with all my heart, Roxas, not just because you're my best friend and life would truly be the pit of hell without you….but…because I, I love you."

He stared at her for the longest time, how she wished he would say something. If it weren't for the clash of thunder, it would be completely quiet.

She slowly walked over to him, breaking his trance, and held out her hand.

He looked at her, and then her hand.

**She loved _him_.**

He took her both of her arms and began to swing her around in merriment, she laughed first small giggles, then large laughter. Roxas looked at her confused, he had stop trying to swing her around and was just looking at her oddly.

"You're weird," she laughed.

He hugged her, blushing a bit, he let go. He began to take a great interest in the rain, looking up at the sky. Their hands entwined and they began to walk back, together.

**-:-:-:-**

**Always, always, always, always, always, always,  
I just can't live without you...**

**-:-:-:-**

**Roxette. Pure love. **

**Hope you all enjoy this as much as i did writing it. **

**Don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

**leave a review. **

**xxAnaxx**


End file.
